Miedos
by mel8mel
Summary: Hermione rie al ver la pequeña araña y la expresión de Ron;simplemente no pudo evitarlo.  Claro que hay otra cosa a la que Ron le teme mas...


**Miedos**

Miedos. Cosas que aterrorizan a la gente, cada quien tenía uno, y les hace sentir miedo. _Cómo si fuera inmune a eso – _murmura en cuento Ron se ha puesto a acabar sus que toda la gente tiene miedo, simplemente es algo inevitable, pero al perecer, cierto pelirrojo, no se da cuenta. Hermione sabe algunos de los miedos de sus amigos, o los que solían ser.

Sabe que Ron les sigue temiendo a las arañas, sabe que es algo que no se le va a quitar. Sabe que le teme a Voldemort _¿Y quién no? – _piensa_. _ Sabe que ya no le teme al bosque prohibido, o no tanto como antes. Pero también sabe que hay muchas otras cosas a las que Ron les teme y que ella no sabe.

Sabe que Harry temía que Sirius fuese capturado. Sabe que teme – por que no es posible no temerle – a Voldemort. Sabe que le teme a los dementores, que, como dijo el profesor Remus, _le tiene miedo al miedo mismo. _Sabe que le teme a que alguno de sus seres queridos sea herido, capturado o matado. Pero es lo mismo, sabe que hay muchas cosas a las que Harry les teme y que ella no sabe.

Pero sus miedos, ella si tiene miedos, claro que sí. No es como Ron piensa. No es que se burle de su miedo a las arañas, es solo que es gracioso el cómo actúa ante ellas. Pero eso no quiere decir que la pueda llegar a ofender así.

_Iban caminando hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Harry estaba en medio de ellos, Hermione a la derecha de Harry y Ron a su izquierda. Faltaban al menos quince pasos para llegar a la Sala Común cuando Ron se detuvo en seco y dio unos cinco pasos hacia atrás. Hermione, al ver que Ron se alejaba, volteó a ver al pelirrojo, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la boca un tanto abierta y al parecer estaba conteniendo la respiración. Harry, quien también se dio cuenta de la reacción de sus amigos, empezó a buscar la causa de que Ron estuviera así. Segundos después le dio un codazo a Hermione en las costillas. La castaña lo vio con el seño fruncido pero su expresión cambio al ver la araña que parecía tener intenciones de acercarse a Ron. _

_No lo pudo evitar. Simplemente no pudo. Dejó escuchar una risita, no muy bien ahogada. Harry se mordió el labio inferior al ver que Ron fruncía el seño y miraba a Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados, sabía que no era buena señal eso. Hermione vio la expresión de Ron y se mordió el labio, al igual que Harry, para ahogar una risita que forcejeaba por salir y ser escuchada. _

_-No es chistoso, ¿sabes? – dijo Ron, enojado. _

_- Lo siento, sé que no es gracioso - dijo –, no lo pude evitar, perdón. _

_- Si tú hubieras estado ahí cuando mi peluche se convirtió en araña - dijo –, entenderías. _

_- Lo entiendo, Ron - dijo Hermione –, enserio lo siento mucho. _

_- Yo jamás me río de ti, Hermione. – dijo. La aludida levantó la ceja, y luego sintió como Harry los empujaba para que siguieran caminando. _

_- Mira, Ronald, ya te dije que lo siento, no lo pude evitar – dijo, subiendo un poco, su tono de voz –. ¿Por qué no le dices nada a Harry? Él también se río…_

_- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Harry-. A mí no me metan en sus peleas. _

_- Mira - dijo Ron una vez que ya estaban en la Sala Común-, que según tú no le tengas miedo a nada, no te da derecho a burlarte de los demás – dijo Ron, furioso. _

_- Yo nunca he dicho que no le tenga miedo a nada, Ronald - dijo Hermione –. Lamento haberme reído, ¿está bien? Enserio lo siento. _

Ron no vuelve a mencionar nada, se pone a hacer sus deberes y no le dirige la palabra para nada. Harry suspira hondo, ve como Ron le manda de vez en cuando miradas cargadas de reproche a Hermione, pero se calla.

Harta, termina sus deberes, recoge todo en su mochila y se sienta en el sillón junto al fuego. Porque a pesar de estar enojados se sentaron en el piso uno enfrente del otro. Un resoplido de parte de Ron la hace volver a la realidad. Harry entorna los ojos y lanza una mirada hacia la ventana, en donde la lechuza de Víctor Krum se acerca con una carta. Ron finge que termina sus deberes, lo echa todo a la mochila, se levanta, ve a ambos y antes de subir a su cuarto, murmura un _buenas noches _ y se desaparece por las escaleras justo cuando Hermione desenrolla la carta.

Tan metida en la carta no escucha el último murmuro de Ron, _a lo que más le tengo miedo, es a perderte, Hermione. _Confiado en que nadie lo escuchó se acuesta en su cama, ni se molesta en ponerse el pijama y se queda dormido.

Pero Harry, quien si escucho el murmuro del pelirrojo, sonríe tristemente. Sabe que no la perderá, pero no es algo que le corresponda decir, no cuando Hermione aun está sufriendo por su relación con Lavender.

* * *

Es bien cortito, lo sé... pero ya tenía ganas de publicarlo desde hace bastante tiempo.

Lo escribí en un momento de ocio cargado de inspiración xD

Ron, bueno... siento que está algo OoC... no lo sé :S

Pero vamos, sí tiene miedo a perderla...

Amm, está situado en sexto grado; Ron aún no termina con Lavender, pero Hermione ya le habla.

Espero les haya gustado :D

Ojalá y dejen Reviews, sus comentarios son importantes.

Mel


End file.
